Subnet
by Enigma Hiyashi
Summary: Ranma 12 and Animatrix. Crossover Oneshot


SubNet  
  
By: Timothy Weessies  
  
Oneshot Story containing elements of Ranma 1/2 and the animatrix.  
  
All rights reserved to thier respective owners. Rumiko Takahashisama? created Ranma. The Wachowski brothers created the matrix and all its sub properties.  
  
--------------------  
  
It takes a certian type of person to discover what the matrix is. They must possess a keen mind, and a questioning nature. However for other they come to this knowlege through wholely diffrent means.  
  
*Jusendo*  
  
Ranma stood on shaky legs, the mystical power of the kenjikistan? Was all that stood between him and a firey death. Even that was not enough to complete this task. For one being stood between him and the life of Akane.  
  
"Giveing up so soon? Not so confident are you mortal. Did you really think you could stand up to me? Sapphron! King of the pheonix people and GOD of this land? Your time is over. You and your, 'Dear, Beloved, Akane' Will die by my hand." The pheonix king rose into the air. He drew in the power of his birthright and formed a titanic ball of fire. The heat of it began to melt the walls of the cavern and boil the water below.  
  
Ranma cursed the name Sapphron as well as his own life. Drawing on the last vestiges of his strength as well as the last bits of power from the staff he wielded, he erected a shield of the artic cold. The fireball collided with the shield and in the ensueing battle of hot versus cold the ground shattered and sent dust and debris into the air. Obscureing the form of ranma.  
  
Sapphron floated down and waited for the dust to clear. What was revealed was a crater 20 feet wide and just as deep. Embedded at the very bottom was a battered, bruised, and bleeding martial artist. His eyes were closed and tracts of blood flowed from them. Not even his heart was beating.  
  
"Too bad. You were the most fun ive had in centuries. Now your precious Akane is dead." As Sapphron turned to walk away the barest whisper cought his ears.  
  
".... A....Ka..... Ne....."  
  
---  
  
Location Recieved: Zone 2, Region 4, Grid 37, - Warring Tribes Subnet, Jusendo  
  
Unstable Signal detected. Category 2.  
  
Isolate and Repair: Operation Failed.  
  
Quarintine and Repair: Working....  
  
---  
  
"Impossible! I Killed you!" Sapphron turned to stare right at the riseing form of his greatest foe in centuries. The wounds no longer bled. In fact he looked unharmed in any way. His eyes were wide and sapphron could feel something distinctly wrong rolling off him in waves.  
  
---  
  
-Operation Failed.  
  
Terminate Signal: Signal not responding to commands. Subnet Gateway Administrative layer has suffered an internal error and is inoperable for 200 seconds.  
  
Load Agent Program: Adam, John, Seth online and transfering.  
  
---  
  
Ranma looked up at sapphron and stared him straight in the eye. The pheonix king had until this point always looked down upon him but he didnt feel as small anymore. He didnt know how it happened but he felt better than he ever had before. His ki was overflowing and seemingly limitless. He felt as if he could take on twenty herbs and still come out on top. He felt an itch. Like nothing he had ever felt before. It was not on himself but around him, on the very clothes he wore, the air he breathed, and the ground he stood upon. With a moment of crystall Zanzen clarity he knew the world for what it really was for the first time.  
  
The forms of Moose, Ryoga, and Genma Saotome morphed into three buisness suited men. Each wore identical clothes and glasses. A wire went from beneath thier collars to a hearing device in thier ears. At inhuman speed they rushed straight to the cavern where sapphron was now flinging fireballs intermixed with hand to hand as ranma effortlessly kept up, even in the air. They drew thier large handguns and opened fire with deadly accuracy on the two but those bullets that struck sapphron were ignored as he regenerated the small wounds easily, whereas ranma simply ignored them and they passed harmlessly through him.  
  
"They are not following the rules."  
  
"No, they are not. Sapphron we know."  
  
"They boy is an anomaly. He must be taken care of."  
  
"We have his location. Reset the signal at the source."  
  
"He may be a powerful asset, if we do that,"  
  
"We do not know what will happen to him."  
  
"Its a risk we must take. Order the Reset."  
  
"It wont be long now."  
  
Ranma crippled the pheonix king with a three hit combo. He glided after his broken foe and stared down at him. "Do you know what the matrix is. It is the world pulled over your eyes to blind you from the truth. You cannot begin to understand what has taken place here today. I hope for your sake, We never meet again." Ranma walked over to the doll of akane and placed her within the sacred waters of jusendo. with a look the dragon tap shattered and in the cascade of mystical water he cried out his love for her....  
  
---  
  
Location: - Nerima Subnet  
  
Subject: 541-1m4, Ranma Saotome.  
  
Status: Stable, Signal is secure.  
  
Detail: Subject sucessfuly reset. We detect no anomalies in behavior or brainwave patterns. We will continue to monitor the subject for some time. Recumend upgradeing subnet firmware to support increased rendering requirements....   
  
Signal Terminated.  
  
---  
  
Ranma looked up into the sky, the sun had just set and stars were first appearing. He thought back to jusendo as he had many times before and all he could remember was calling out akanes name just before he blacked out after fighting sapphron. Ever since then he had been questioning himself and what he remembered. He felt something wrong with the world but was powerless to understand what it was that felt so wrong.  
  
"Probably akanes cooking. Still, I dont remember what happened there but theres something that keeps entering my head whenever i think about it. What is the matrix?" 


End file.
